It's Been A While
by Kanae Starwind
Summary: This story is shounen-ai, thanks! Schuldich and Youji get into a small fight but Aya comes and and complicates things resulting in Schu and Youji breaking up.


It's Been a While...  
  
1.1 By Kanae Starwind  
  
Sadly enough for me, I don't own the guys of Weiss. All rights are reserved to their rightful owners and I am nothing but a pathetic fan girl who enjoys using the characters to create not so interesting stories for all to read. Also, I do not own the song "It's been a while" it belongs to the ever so talent band Staind. =) Listen to the song while reading fictions is highly recommended. Fiction part of the "Break the Cycle" series inspired by the album "Break the Cycle" by Staind. XD  
  
Story contains yaoi. Yes, I'm one of those insane writers who make two innocent bishonen sleep with each other. Couplings for this fictions(some apply just to the series) are Schuldich x Youji, Aya x Ken, Brad x Farfello and Nagi x Omi. And also there are some hints of Aya x Schuldich, but not that much. =P  
  
And yes I do realize that they wouldn't all be gay. But hey I like the idea and in order to do a series you need more then one couple. =)  
  
  
  
2 It's been a while  
  
Since I could hold my head up high  
  
It's been a while  
  
Since I first saw you  
  
It's been a while  
  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
  
The first lights of the day peeked through a small opening in the curtains of Youji's room. Youji lay there gently stroking the long red mane of the man whose head was rested upon his chest. He had fallen asleep like that, and stayed the whole night. Youji had been up staring at the innocent- looking face of the man.  
  
He never would've thought that he could end up like this. Waking up ever morning with the red haired German beside him in the same position he had fallen a sleep in and a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Unfortunately, he would have to wake him up soon. The other Weiss could never find out that he was sleeping with the enemy. Youji let out a small sigh. He could stay like this forever if possible.  
  
Another sigh escaped his lips. It was time to wake him up. He leaned down, gently pressing his lips on the red head's forehead. His green eyes flickered open instantly and his smile grew wider.  
  
"Morning already?" the red head asked trying to hold back a yawn. Youji just nodded. "Shite," he huffed, "These nights go by way to fast."  
  
He sat up stretching out his arms, finally letting out the yawn, "And all this sneaking around is starting to get to me. Don't you think it's about time we tell everyone about us?"  
  
"You know what will happen if we do," Youji replied brushing red locks away from Schuldich's tired green eyes. "I don't want to loose you Schuldich." He moved his hand away from the red locks, running his fingers down the soft, slightly moist, flesh of the German's cheeks. Gently he cupped his chin leaning in and pressing his lips against his lovers only to pull away seconds later.  
  
"You should get going before someone finds you." Not the right thing to say. Youji watched as Schuldich's expression changed from content to pissed.  
  
The red head got up from the bed, pulling his jeans on and turning to looking back at the dark blonde haired man. "Are you really that ashamed of me?" he lowered his eyes, shoving his shaking hands in his pockets.  
  
Youji went to protest but it was too late. Schuldich had left; slamming the door behind him so hard the walls shook. He lay back in his bed thinking about what just happened over and over until a small tear rolled down his cheek and hit the pillow.  
  
3 It's been a while  
  
Since I could call you  
  
But everything I can't  
  
Remember as fucked up as it  
  
All may seem the consequences  
  
That I've rendered I've stretched  
  
Myself beyond my means.  
  
Aya had been standing in the kitchen making breakfast, or at least attempting, when Schuldich walked by.  
  
"Good morning Schu-…WHAT?! Wait… What are you doing here?" he asked holding the pan that was in his hand like it was his katana and letting the eggs fall on the floor.  
  
The red head let out a small chuckle, shrugged and continued out the door.  
  
"HEY WAIT!" Aya screamed running after him. "What the hell are you doing in our house?!"  
  
Schuldich stopped in his tracks, smirked, "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes! I asked didn't I?!"  
  
"Fucking Youji."  
  
Aya scratched his head for a second not believing what he just heard. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Ken. They had gotten into a fight a couple days ago. I don't even remember what it was about. He shrugged mentally and looked back at Schuldich with a sudden grin. I could use this to get back at him.  
  
The German blinked hearing his thoughts, but wasn't given enough time to do or say anything before Aya had spun him around and pressing his lips against his own in a deep kiss.  
  
Ken, of course, saw how this happened and went back into his room. He collapsed against the door sinking slowly down to the floor.  
  
Did I just see that? He shook his head in disbelief. Aya and Schuldich? Not possible… And he was right.  
  
As soon as Aya had heard the door closing he pulled away from the other red head who stood there and shock. I can't believe I just did that. He backed away a little. Schuldich just stood there reading his thoughts as Aya went over in his mind about what he had just done.  
  
I can help you, Aya looked back up at him as he heard Schuldich's voice inside his head. Youji and me actually just got in a fight. And from your thoughts, I can tell that you and Ken are having some troubles to.  
  
How can you help me? Aya replied with a small chuckle.  
  
I can help you get back at him, if you help me get back at Youji.  
  
"And how do we do that?" Aya finally said aloud.  
  
"Start dating."  
  
Aya finally let the frying pan fall out of his hand, and right onto Schuldich's foot.  
  
"OW! SHITE!!!" Schuldich screamed, "You could've just said no instead of dropping a fucking frying pan on my fucking foot! FUCK!!!"  
  
4 It's been a while  
  
Since I could say that I wasn't addicted  
  
It's been a while  
  
Since I could love myself as well  
  
It's been a while  
  
Since I've gone and fucked things up  
  
Just like I always do  
  
Youji set his chin on the window seal, his eyes closed, whipping the last tears from his cheeks; his pillowcase stained with ones that had fallen earlier. The whole time he had been putting himself down. In total disbelief of what happened. He just wanted to forget anything did and go back to him. How could I be so stupid? How could I hurt him like that? He'd repeat those kinds of things in his minds. Wondering how he could've done such a thing.  
  
It's too late to stop him now. He's probably home by now. I'll just have to call him later. He thought then opened his eyes to look at the world around him. There stood Schuldich, his back turned and Aya, yelling at him. Damnit. Aya you just couldn't leave him alone. Just one more thing I'll have to fix later on.  
  
The next thing he saw shocked him. Aya had swung Schuldich around and kissed him, and it wasn't just a quick peck on the cheek either. What was Aya thinking?!  
  
Youji's body began to shake uncontrollably with anger, anger towards Aya and anger towards himself. How could I be loosing the one he loved to Aya of all people? Love? It didn't occur to him before, but he really did love Schuldich. Why didn't he notice this until now?!  
  
Quickly Youji jumped out of the bedroom and rushed for the door. He had to get to Schuldich before Aya could steal him away. It was too late; by the time he had reached the door. Aya just stood their smiling and Schuldich was nowhere to be found.  
  
"What was that all about!?" Youji snapped trying not to yell so he didn't make a scene.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Aya replied playing innocent and putting his hands in his pocket.  
  
Youji was not in the mood for games. "You kissed him! That's what!"  
  
"Oh. You saw that?" he said it as if it were nothing. Only pissing Youji off even more.  
  
He clenched his fist next to his side, refraining from reaching to punch Aya. He wanted to hurt him so bad. But, he couldn't explain his reasons. He would have to tell him about how he had been sleeping with Schuldich. And not just sleeping with him, he was in love.  
  
Aya was amused by his reaction. Schuldich had said they were fucking, and that's all that it was right? They were just fucking. Either way it didn't matter. Schuldich had agreed to help him get back at Ken. He wasn't going to back down now.  
  
"Why does it matter anyways? I asked him if he was available and he was, so I decided to act and asked him out on a date. When he said yes, I couldn't help but kiss him."  
  
The dark blonde haired man face suddenly changed. He didn't look angry anymore. He looked now as if he was going to cry. It seemed that to Schuldich the last three months had meant nothing more then sex. Aya could see his heart breaking; he couldn't help but feel bad for Youji. He still had to get back at Ken though. Nothing was going to stop that.  
  
"I have to go…" Youji replied choking back tears and started to walk down the street. He just needed to get away from Aya and away from that house. He needed to talk with Schuldich. So he would head towards Schwarz's headcounters in hope of making Schuldich forgive him.  
  
And it's been a while  
  
But all that shit seems to  
  
Disappear when I'm with you  
  
But everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it may seem  
  
The consequences that I've rendered.  
  
Schuldich walked into his room and plopped himself on his bed. The others had tried to talk to him on the way to his room, but he had just ignored them. He stared blankly at the wall. I'm sorry Youji. He thought as he curled into a ball, his gaze never leaving the wall. You just have to learn.  
  
He let his heavy lids fall over his now deep green eyes. He was always tired when he got back, but today it was worse then normal. He was feeling a bit guilty for he was doing to Youji. He had, of course, been listening to his thoughts the whole time he was talking things over with Aya.  
  
I can't believe he loves me. He let out a long, sorrowful sigh and turned to lay on his other side. The thought of that made him feel worse. Then there was how he had reacted. He had read his mind while walking to his home. Even though he wasn't crying on the outside, he was crying on the inside.  
  
"Gomen Youji-kun," he muttered aloud running his fingers along the soft fabric of the blanket underneath him. By now he was half asleep, and mumbling random thoughts out loud, his eyes shut tight and his left hand clenched tightly to the blanket.  
  
Just before he was asleep he heard faint yelling from outside his door. One of the voices was Crawford. Schuldich had gotten used to hearing it; Crawford had always been yelling at someone. He wasn't really affected by the sound. The other voice is what puzzled him. It wasn't any members of Schwarz, but yet it sounded so familiar. Why couldn't he figure out who it was?  
  
Then it hit him. It had been Youji. He must've followed me back here. Schuldich repressed the urge to cry. He had secretly been hoping that he would show up. He really didn't want to pretend he was dating Aya. Of course, they had agreed that the whole thing wouldn't mean anything, that the date would actually just be more of a gathering then anything. Aya hadn't wanted to be with anyone besides Ken. And I don't want to be with anyone besides Youji. He smiled to himself slightly. I guess fighting does really make you think about how much you really like a person. He sat up letting his feet hang off the end of the bed. No matter, I still can't forgive him just yet.  
  
Schuldich rested his head in his hands. This whole thing was giving him a migraine. He let his eyes close again, listening to the conversation outside. Heh, Youji's never going to get passed Brad. Crawford is too much of a stubborn asshole. He chucked slightly moving his hands up to rub his temples. Damn migraines.  
  
After a few more minutes, the yelling had stopped. Finally…now I can try and get some sleep again. Schuldich lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes when the door opened. What now damnit? He cursed silently opening his eyes.  
  
To his amazement, Youji had walked in the room, the door closed behind him. I'm amazed. He actually got passed Brad. He didn't bother sitting up to meet his gaze. Instead Schuldich stayed lying and in a harsh whisper he said, "What brings you here?"  
  
Youji moved forward and sat on the bed next to Schuldich. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier." His voice was soft and gentle with a tinge of sadness, "I was stupid." He lifted his hand and began to stroke the red mane, "And…"  
  
Say it… Schuldich let out a long, heavy sigh, enjoying the feel of Youji running his fingers through red locks.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The German sat up and turned to meet Youji's gaze. The dark blonde continued, "Don't go on that date with Aya."  
  
Green eyes became dots. Damnit, I was hoping he didn't know about that. Schuldich swallowed, "I can't back out of it. I'm sorry."  
  
Youji looked down at the floor, "Why?"  
  
"I can't explain why…"  
  
No answer.  
  
I don't want to hurt you Youji, but a promise is a promise. Schuldich thought to himself, careful not to let Youji hear his thoughts. It's just something that I have to do, even if it technically isn't a real date.  
  
"I guess I should go then," Youji whispered moving his hand away from the soft mane. He got up and headed for the door, looking back at Schuldich for a second, "I can't believe this is over…"  
  
What? Over? Shite…  
  
"Have fun with Aya."  
  
The door opened and closed quickly. Schuldich sat there blinking continuously. Did that really just happen? Damn Aya. Damn myself.  
  
Youji walked outside the Schwarz home, he didn't look back. Schuldich had chosen him over Aya. How it happened, he was still confused. Last time he had checked Aya had been "secretly" dating Ken. It was that big of a secret though seeing how Ken was a screamer and you could hear him from a mile away.  
  
"I wonder what happened there," he mused aloud walking down the empty street to get back to the Weiss house. "I remember that they had a fight a couple days ago. We all knew, how could we not? Those two were always so loud. Did they really break up over that?"  
  
I've gone and fucked up things again  
  
Why must I feel this way?  
  
Just make this go away  
  
Just one more peaceful day.  
  
The "date" between Aya and Schuldich had been going by smoothly. Nothing really happened. Aya had spent the whole time talking about Ken and Schuldich had been lost in thought. He wanted to find a way to get Youji to come back to him.  
  
Something came to him.  
  
"Hey Aya," Schuldich said, interrupting Aya on his rant about how great Ken really is, "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
The red head raised a brow, "A favor?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you find out where and when Youji's going out next? I have an idea."  
  
"What kind of idea?" Aya wanted every piece of information that he could possibly get out of him before he agreed to anything.  
  
"You'll see…"  
  
The red head sighed. It didn't look like he was going to tell him anything.  
  
"Fine, but only because you helped me get back at Ken."  
  
"What did he do anyways…?"  
  
Aya frowned and looked down at his table, "It's a long story."  
  
"I have time," Schuldich replied with a small smirk.  
  
"I don't."  
  
The German shrugged and leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the table. "Suit yourself."  
  
It's been awhile  
  
Since I could look at myself strait  
  
It's been a while  
  
Since I've said I'm sorry  
  
It's been a while  
  
Since I've seen the way  
  
The candle lights your face  
  
Aya rummaged through Youji's room. Doesn't this guy keep a date book or anything?! Youji had gone out for the night. He had been luckily had been gone when Aya got back. Schuldich was waiting outside in the living room for the information.  
  
He looked in all the draws, his closet, in his pillows, in-between the mattresses. Nothing. He couldn't find anything about the guy. Better ask Omi.  
  
The red head walked out and headed towards the teen's room. He knocked, opened the door and peeked in. "Hey Omi, do you know where Youji's going to be tomorrow?"  
  
The blonde haired blue-eyed boy had been sitting at his computer, typing away. He was looking up some information for Manx. "Yeah, he said he was going to be at some club on 5th street. It's the only one there," he replied, his fingers flying across the keyboard and his eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
"Do you know what time?"  
  
"He didn't say..." Omi replied, "Knowing him though, he probably won't leave until about nine."  
  
"Thanks Omi!" Aya replied closing the door and jolting down the hall to the living room.  
  
Nagi lifted the covers from over his head and sat up looking at Omi, "What was that all about?" He rubbed his purple eyes for a moment. Omi just shrugged. "Why don't you quiet your research for a couple of minutes and join me?"  
  
The blonde looked over, Nagi only smiled. Omi left the computer as it was and came over and lay down next to the brown haired boy, pulling the covers over their heads.  
  
Outside, Aya sat down on the couch next to Schuldich, "I got the information, Omi said he was going to be at the club on 5th street at about nine pm."  
  
"Danke," was all that he said before heading out the door. He needed to make a few phone calls before he retired for the night.  
  
  
  
And it's been a while  
  
But I can still remember  
  
Just the way you taste  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
  
I know it's me  
  
The fierce blinking of the strobe lights blinded Schuldich as he entered the club. Youji would be getting there within an hour, so he'd have to work fast. He squinted and looked around the half-empty clubhouse until he found a tall, bald man and walked up to him.  
  
"You the guy who needed the stage?" the man asked picking at his nails with a pocketknife, Schuldich nodded. "Alright this way…"  
  
He moved a curtain revealing a door and walking through, the German not far behind him.  
  
I cannot blame this on my father  
  
He did the best he could for me  
  
And it's been a while  
  
Since I could hold my head up high  
  
And it's been a while  
  
Since I've said….  
  
Youji leaned against the club wall with a blank look across his face. His eyes clouded with sadness and his mind lined with thoughts of Schuldich. Everything happened so quickly, it was all still a blur. He went over the last few days in his mind to see what had happened, and the cause of the whole thing.  
  
The first thing that came to mind was Aya, the kiss, and the date. That was the reason that he had broken up with Schuldich. He went out with Aya. Why did he anyways?  
  
"It just doesn't make sense…" Youji whispered holding his head in his hands.  
  
The bald man walked up on the stage, clearing his throat then tapping on the microphone to see it was working correctly. "Club-goers, tonight we have a special guest. We will be having our usual band perform tonight, but first, please welcome Schuldich!"  
  
Schuldich, that name rung throughout Youji's mind. He must have been hearing things. He took his hands away from his face and looked up at the stage. Sure enough, Schuldich was standing there singing. Not very well, but Youji paid no attention to it. He just stared up at the stage, in a way shocked. The song passed by pretty fast and Youji didn't catch much of what he was actually singing.  
  
But the last two words caught his attention.  
  
"I'm sorry…."  
  
Stage lights faded and Schuldich disappeared; the brown haired man still stared at the stage. 


End file.
